


The Third Time

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Time and Again [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Love, M/M, Struggling, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randall Garner pulled the BAU into a dangerous game and Spencer and Aaron find comfort in each other after the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on this series. It has been wonderful writing it. Should I be embarrassed to tell you guys that I cried writing them? No? Okay.
> 
> Also I already have outlines up until Rossi shows up, if there is particular episode anyone would like me to play off of please leave a prompt in the comments.

_Now:_

JJ coaxed Reid out of the bedroom and when he saw Henry he took the young man in his arms and held on. “Uncle Spencer, we’re here for you”.

“Thank you Henry”.

“Here, I brought you this,” It was a picture from a few years ago. It was Halloween and Henry, Jack and Reid were dressed as different versions of The Doctor from Reid’s favorite Sci-fi show Doctor Who. Aaron was dressed as one of The Silence, one of the creepier bad guys, and Will and JJ hand played along and they dressed as Rory and Amy, the Doctors companions. Sasha was no more than a year old, but they had found a child’s version of the Weeping Angels, and she looked adorable. Reid held the picture tightly in his hand, and smiled even though tears were in his eyes the memory of that Halloween brought a smile to his face.

“Thank you,” Spencer pulled the young man into another hug and said again quietly, “Thank you”.

Spencer sat back down on the couch, he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t up for entertaining and luckily Gideon sensed this.

“Anyone want anything?” He asked as he quietly led the LaMontagne family into the kitchen.

Jack sat on one side of Spencer and put his head down on his father’s shoulder, while Sasha climbed up into his lap. Spencer put one arm around the young man, pulling him in closer while the other wrapped around his daughter. What was left of the Hotchner family sat wrapped around each other, trying to find some measure of comfort.

“Papa?” Sasha asked quietly.

“Yes princess?”

“Was Daddy brave?”

Spencer closed his eyes and thought about all of the years he worked with Section Chief Aaron Hotchner. Thought of all the times he went through the door first, or talked down an unsub. How he wasn’t afraid to do what was necessary, even though he’d have the nightmares to contend with.

“You’re Daddy was the bravest man I know”.

“Braver than Uncle Derek?”

Spencer smiled, “Yes, braver than Uncle Derek. Daddy was brave because he let himself be afraid. He used his fear to do his job better. He used that fear to help him make the smart decisions. Daddy was brave that day too”.

“You don’t talk about it Papa. Jackers says you need to talk about things to feel better”.

“I know princess, but it hurts so much. It hurts to know that Daddy died doing the job he loved”.

“Aren’t you brave Papa?”

Spencer looked at Jack and Sasha and thought for a moment before he spoke, “You’re father made me brave. He made me a better agent, a better person. I tried to make him proud, to be brave”.

Another knock at the door and Spencer almost knew it was going to be Morgan. JJ looked over and saw Spencer with the children and didn’t want to disturb them, so she opened it for him.

JJ pulled her Unit Chief in for a hug, “He’s not doing good Morgan. I’m afraid…”

“We’ll get him through this Jayje”. Morgan and Savannah came inside with their two children.

Morgan walked up to Spencer, “Hey kid, you know we’re here, if you need anything just ask”. He placed a hand on Spencer’s shoulder. Savannah bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. “We love you Spence”. Is all she said, but it put a small smile on Spencer’s lips. Everyone ignored the fact that the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Thank you. Jack?”

“Yes, Papa?”

“Take care of your sister for a moment?”

“Of course”.

Spencer got up, grabbed Morgan’s elbow and led him out and away from prying eyes. He was shifting back and forth on his feet and rubbing at his elbow. Morgan looked at Reid and thought, _no no no kid don’t go there._

“I’m uh, I’m having trouble Morgan. It’s, it’s strong today, and…” He looked up into the face of his best friend trying to hold back the tears.

“No, no Reid, don’t go there kid. You’ve got Jack, you’ve got a daughter to take care of, don’t do this”.

“I know Morgan, I know, that’s why I’m telling you”.

“Then why did you tell us to stay away?”

“Because I knew you wouldn’t”. He looked up at Morgan with a sad smile on his face.  
________________________________________________  
 _Then:_

_Hotch: What the hell was that?_

_Reid: He had a bomb_

_Morgan: You didn’t think we needed to know that?_

_Reid: I told you to go downstairs_

_Morgan: Well you didn’t say ‘bomb’ you left that part out._

“Dammit Reid, don’t take changes like that again, do you understand me?” Hotch was angry. A psychopath had pulled the team into his crazy King Arthur Grail delusion and now he had one agent down and another who almost got Hotch, Morgan and himself blown up. Hotch had offered to drive Reid home because the young agent looked stressed and shaken.

“Hotch, I had to save her, I had to get her out of there”.

“Reid, I understand that, but you took a huge risk. You should have told us about the bomb”.

“Hotch, he had a deadman’s switch, what was I supposed to do? I didn’t think he’d actually use it”. Reid was trying hard to justify trying to talk down Randall Garner.

“Reid, I’m not saying not to do your job, but you need to communicate better to the rest of the team, especially when a psychopath has a goddamn bomb”. Reid knew his boss was upset, but he didn’t know where this anger was coming from.

Reid retreated as far as he could into the comfortable leather car seat. He looked like someone had kicked him.

Hotch looked over at Reid and sighed deeply and said in a quieter voice, “Reid, I’m sorry. But you scared the hell out of me by running back down into the basement back there”.

“I know, I’m sorry, but we had to save her, what good are we if we don’t try?”

“You’re right,” Hotch looked over and saw Reid slightly hunched over, “What’s going on Spencer?”

“I didn’t want you to know”. Reid looked out the window at the passing scenery. He didn’t want to see the expression on Aaron’s face.

Hotch knew what it was Reid was talking about, “Spencer, did you think we would think less of you because you’re mother has a mental disorder?”

“Yes…No…I don’t know. I just,” Hotch reached over and placed a hand on Spencer’s shoulder.

“Spencer, no one would have ever thought less of you because of it. She seems like an incredible woman. I see where you get your love of books”. Hotch smiled at the young man. “Where is she staying tonight?”

“They got her a room at Bethesda. Her meds need to be monitored closely and the last few days really freaked her out. I know I should have probably stayed with her…”

“It’s okay Spencer, you don’t have to explain. It couldn’t, can’t be easy. What time does your flight leave tomorrow?”

“Early afternoon, but I have to go pick-up my mom and make sure she’s okay. Then I have to get her through the airport. At least with my FBI credentials it will be quicker”.

“Would you like some help?”

Spencer smiled, “Yes, thank you Hotch”. Aaron raised a brow, Spencer hardly called him Hotch when they were alone, it was usually Aaron, but the events of the last few days had left the whole team shaken.

“Um, Aaron, if you ah want to stay…” Reid was quiet and shy waiting to see if Aaron would answer.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes”.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they got to Spencer’s apartment Aaron raised his phone to his ear and Spencer knew what he wanted, privacy to call his wife to explain he wouldn’t be home that night. After the phone call he grabbed his go bag and made his way up to Spencer’s apartment.

What neither man noticed was the car that had followed them. The man behind the wheel stared out his window, wondering what was going on. He had noticed the two agents getting closer and now he wondered just how close they were.

In the apartment Aaron said “I’m going to go change”. Spencer just shook his head in acknowledgement.

“Would you like me to order something to eat?” Spencer walked over to the bedroom and caught Aaron stark naked. The sight sent a slight shiver down his spine and Spencer thought, _God he’s gorgeous._ “I umm, know of umm a late night Indonesian place…” Spencer swallowed hard.

Aaron walked over to where the young man was standing, “Whatever you want,” And placed a kiss on Spencer’s lips.

“Aaron,” He wanted to protest, wanted to say no, but he couldn’t. A part of him wanted to just have dinner and spend some time together, but another part, a bigger part wanted this man more than anything. He reached up and pulled Aaron in tighter, returning the kiss, deepening it till he felt himself grow hard. Aaron reached out and slowly undressed Spencer, caressing him, touching, tasting, and sighing his name. He ran his finger through Spencer’s hair pulling little moans of pleasure from his young lover. They stayed like that for several minutes just kissing and it was one of the most erotic things Spencer had ever felt. He slid his tongue along Aaron’s mouth, encouraging him to open, to accept Spencer’s tongue, which Aaron gladly gave him. Their tongues danced in each other’s mouths exploring, tasting feeling every texture. Spencer finally broke the kiss and pushed Aaron down on the bed falling on top of his sometime lover. Spencer bit along Aaron’s shoulder and was rewarded with a startled gasp, Aaron continued stroking and pulling on Spencer’s hair encouraging the young agent to continue. Spencer licked, bit and sucked anywhere and everywhere he could relishing the body beneath him. 

After a few minutes Aaron flipped Spencer on his back and gave the young man the same treatment. He roughly ran his hands over Spencer’s body, kneading and massaging everywhere, “Aaron, that…that feels incredible”. Spencer, panting and moaning reached up to pull the older man down so he could ravish his mouth once again. Aaron started moving slowly against Spencer, their cocks stayed in constant contact. They moved with each other, kissing and caressing, biting and licking passion fueling the both of them. After a few minutes Aaron started to move faster, feeling the orgasm build within till he just couldn’t hold back, “Spencer, oh, god you’re so beautiful,” He sat up taking Spencer’s cock in his hand and pumped faster, while Spencer grabbed Aaron and fisted him with his warm hand wrapped tightly around. Their hands moved together, finally bringing each other to completion with each other’s name on their lips. Aaron collapsed next to Spencer and pulled the young man close.

They lay wrapped in each other’s arms, lightly caressing each other. Spencer raised his hand and played with Aaron’s short dark hair, “Aaron, do you know how much you mean to me?” This was the closest that Spencer would ever admit his true feelings.

“Spencer, I care for you very deeply. You don’t want me to say it…”

“No, please Aaron don’t. I cherish whatever moments we have together, though I wish it didn’t take me almost getting killed..” He smiled at Aaron, trying to lighten the mood, trying to get him to not say what they both wanted to, but were too afraid to.

“Spence,” Aaron looked deep in his young lover’s eyes and wanted more than anything to stay there, to lose himself in Spencer forever, but they knew, for now at least, it was a dream.

“You still want me to get us some food?” Spencer didn’t want to continue this discussion because he knew if they did things would be said that could never be taken back and couldn’t be acted on.

Aaron knew Spencer was deflecting, but he let it go for now, “Sure, whatever you’d like”. He said trying to keep a light tone to his voice. 

Spencer got up and dressed in comfortable pants and an old academy shirt. He ordered from that late night Indonesian restaurant and sighed deeply when he felt strong arms reach around him from behind, pulling him into a hug.

Aaron couldn’t resist it. He just wanted to hold Spencer close, he rested his chin on top of Spencer’s head, closed his eyes and thought, mine. He knew the word was true, that no matter what they went through that somehow Spencer Reid would always be his. That knowledge made him happy and sad at the same time. He desperately wanted to be with Spencer all the time, but the complications with that were too numerous. He also still loved Haley and was desperately trying to make it work. So, for now they just let each other be what they were, whatever that was.

The food arrived in no time and they quietly ate together on the couch, sitting close bodies in constant contact. When they were done they sat back and Aaron pulled the young man to him. They stayed like that, neither one spoke, they didn’t want to break that delicate spell they were under. 

When Spencer started to fall asleep Aaron encouraged him into bed where they lay wrapped in each other all night. 

The next day Aaron kept his promise to help Spencer with his mother and together they quickly got through the airport without incident. Aaron said his goodbye’s to Spencer and his mother and he made it back to the office before it was too late in the day. He was in his office catching-up on paperwork when Jason came in, closed the door, sat down and just looked at Aaron.

After a couple of minutes of silence Aaron looked up, “Jason, is there something you need? Help with a consult?”

“What are you doing Aaron?”

Hotch sat back and looked at his lead profiler, “What does it look like I’m doing? Paperwork…”

Jason’s expression turned dark, “Don’t play me Aaron Hotchner, do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I don’t notice things?”

“Jason, if you have something to say, say it otherwise let me get back to work”. Hotch stared hard at the older man.

“The glances, the little touches, the small gifts you leave each other, going for coffee more often that you used to, taking lunch together…”

Now Hotch was getting angry, “Jason, just spit it out”.

“Are you sleeping with Spencer? And before you say anything I followed you last night”.

Hotch’s jaw was working back and forth, “That is none of your business…”

“Hotch, come on, what are you doing? This can only end…”

“Are you going to report me Jason? Are you threatening me?”

“No Hotch, I’m asking you to do the right thing…”

A dark anger settled on Aaron’s face and he stood halfway up from his chair looking down on Gideon, “The right thing? Oh really? You want to talk about the right thing? How about a press conference that shouldn’t have happened? Huh? Because I have an agent in the hospital who almost died, I know, it’s partially on me I should have stopped you, but dammit Jason sometimes you still think you are the Unit Chief, well you're not I am. And, if you want to say anything about my relationship with Spencer then come right out and say it. But, like you said, don’t play me”.

“Hotch, I’m just worried about you, about him. Spencer isn’t like the others..”

“No Jason he isn’t. He still holds a bit of innocence, this job hadn’t touched him yet. Not until Dowd. You’re so impressed by what he can do, you forget there is a human being inside there. He’s the heart of us Jason, not just for JJ, but Morgan and Elle too”.

“Hotch…”

“No Jason, you told him you were proud, what the hell? Proud that he killed someone? We shouldn’t be proud of that. You didn’t have to deal with the fallout, I did. So, if you want to report me for something go ahead, but remember you aren’t innocent either”. Aaron’s anger at Gideon was clearly written on his face.

“You’re right. I sometimes forget. I’m not going to say anything Aaron, just…just be careful. It’s not only Spencer I worry about getting hurt”. With that Jason got up and went back to his office.

Hotch sat back down in his chair and pulled out the bottle of scotch he kept in his desk, poured a glass, leaned back and tried to forget.


End file.
